


We Can Share

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fred Weasley Lives, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Fred and George share everything. Why not share the love of their lives- their older brother, Percy.





	We Can Share

**Author's Note:**

> So, It's been a LONG time since I've watched Harry Potter and even longer since I read it. I'm not entirely sure how accurate this is to Canon, but it IS fanfiction and I'm sure anything different from Canon will be fine.

"Fred?" George said quietly. They were at home in the Burrow for winter break and as such alone in their room together.

"Yeah?" His twin answered.

"I think I like guys more than girls." George said. He wasn't afraid of being rejected by Fred. His twin will always love him just as he will always love Fred.

"Yeah. . . Me too." Fred said after a moment.

"How'd you figure it out?" George asked.

"I have a crush on a guy. What about you?" Fred asked.

"Me too. Mind telling me who the guy is?"

Fred froze. "I don't know how you'll feel about it."

George frowned. "You know I'll accept you. Besides, the guy I have a crush on isn't exactly appropriate."

"It's Percy." Fred whispered.

George immediately sat up in bed. "What? You can't have a crush on Percy!" Fred flinched. "I have a crush on Percy!"

Fred sat up as soon as what George said registered. "What are we going to do about this, George? I've had a crush on Percy for two years. It isn't going away."

"Two years? Since he became prefect? That's when my crush started, too." George said.

Fred nodded. "I couldn't help it. He was just so cute flaunting his new badge and always making sure it was clean." 

"And being even more of his prissy self." George said with a grin.

Fred frowned. "Then he started dating Penelope." 

George sighed.

They gradually steered the conversation into lighter topics like Percy's adorable smile when he sees first years studying hard in the library or the res flush his face has when he's angry before going back to sleep. They may never act on the crush, but it was nice to discuss it.

-

They really couldn't understand the falling out Percy had with the others in their family. Honestly, how should a kid react when they find out their father is a laughing stock at his job? And that their father doesn't do anything to fix it? Or when said father calls him a disappointment for furthering his career and his mother just stands by and let's it happen. They can't say they blame Percy for leaving. They just wish they could spend time with him again.

-

It's sad that it took Fred almost dying and George losing an ear before Percy came back.

He came back in a whirlwind, flooing into the fireplace. Ginny, Ron, Molly, and Arthur all looked varying degrees of angry and disappointed. Charlie and Bill simply looked worried and confused.

Fred couldn't keep the smile off his face with how hopped up he was on pain medication. George's expression wasn't far off. 

"Percy!" Fred said, his grin still bright. "Did you come to see us? George and I are sort of hurt."

Percy's expression switched from wary to worried with a hint of relief. "Of course I came to see you both. I had to make sure you weren't getting into too much trouble." He walked over to the couch Fred was lying on and George was perched on the arm of. "Are you both alright? No one told me anything. I just heard some rumors and decided to come check it out." He asked George since he is more coherent. 

George was angry. He turned to his mom. "You didn't tell Percy what happened? You told everyone else. You even sent an owl to Hermione." 

Percy hugged him. "It's alright. I'm just glad you two are okay." 

Fred glared slightly. "Where's my hug, Perce?" 

Percy smiled and leaned down to give Fred a hug, too. "I'm glad you're okay." He said in Fred's ear before standing up. "Well. I guess I'm not exactly welcome. Can I use some of your floor powder?"

"You're leaving?" Fred asked.

"Yes. I just came to see how the two of you were doing. Now that I know, I'll be taking my leave." He grabbed some floor powder without permission and went back to the ministry.

"Well, I didn't expect him to show up like that." Ginny said. She practically hissed the word him. 

George glared at her. "Percy is our brother."

"You shouldn't be so hard on him" Fred said.

"Especially if you refuse to even try and see things from his point of view." George added.

-

The war was over. By some miracle, all of the Weasley's had lived through it. Molly and Arthur had made amends with Percy, but Ron and Ginny refused to see reason. They ignored him if he came over for dinner. They refused to even say hello to him. Ginny had even started saying she only had five brothers instead of six. Luckily, Bill nipped that in the bud when he heard her say it.

Fred and George clearly warmed back up to Percy the fastest. It probably had to do with the fact that they never hated him in the first place. Charlie had been next. He wasn't really home to see the big fights and never really chose sides. Bill came around just as easy as Charlie. He loves his siblings no matter what, even if he may be angry from time to time.

Percy seemed happy enough, but he always had a sad look when he saw the two youngest Weasleys. Fred and George seemed to be the only ones to notice and it broke their hearts that the one they love so much was so unhappy, but they had tried to fix it and couldn't. Ron and Ginny just didn't care to listen.

"So, Fred, George. You've been trying to reopen your shop, right?" Molly asked. They were having a monthly dinner. Percy, Billy, and Charlie all made time to come home just this one night a month.

"Yeah, but it's going slow." Fred said.

"We have to fix up a lot and with us living here in the burrow since your apartment above the shop was destroyed-"

"It's hard to get out there everyday and fix everything up."

George nodded. "And we can't just use magic to fix it all because-"

"We don't know how it'd react to any leftover products." Fred finished.

"Oh, I see. Well, just keep at it boys." Molly said with a smile. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Or, if you're both up to it, you can move in with me." Percy said. 

Both twins heads snapped up to look at him. Infact, the whole family was looking at him, even Ron and Ginny.

"Ah, I have the room for it and my apartment is a lot closer to Diagon Alley than the Burrow. If you don't mind staying with me, you can." Percy finished looking slightly pink in the face.

Fred looked at George who was looking at him. They both knew what the other was thinking. 'So Cute!' they nodded at eachother.

"Sounds great, Perce." Fred said with a grin.

"When can we move in?" George tacked on.

Percy looked surprised, as if he hadn't expected a yes, but that surprise quickly morphed into a shy smile. "I'm off next Sunday and can help you move in then, but if you'd prefer to do it earlier, I can give you my spare key." Percy slipped his hand into the pocket of his muggle pants and pulled a key off his key ring before tossing it at George. "You know where it is, right? Or should I write the address down for you after dinner?" 

"We know." They said together. As if they'd forget where Percy lives.

Needless to say, they moved in the next day while Percy was at work.

-

"So, your shop is finally finished. . ." Percy said as he glanced around the newly renovated Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. 

"Yeah." Fred said in a melancholy voice. George understood. They'd tried to put it off, but eventually they had to stop. They felt bad mooching off of Percy for so long.

"I guess that means you'll both want to move back in here." Percy said after a moment.

George put on a fake grin. "Ah, we know you'll miss us, Perce!" He slung an arm around his older brother's shoulders.

He'd been expecting Percy to deny it, but all he did was frown and nod slightly.

"Really?" Fred asked. "You liked us living with you?" 

Percy sighed. "Yes. My apartments goingnto be too empty and quiet without you both there."

George frowned. "Well, we have to move back into the shop."

Fred nodded. "We need to do all of our experiments here and some take constant supervision."

"And running a business is a lot of work. It's easier to just do our work and then be able to go right up stairs to bed."

"You don't have to explain it to me. I already accepted that you both are moving out." Percy said in an angry voice.

"That's not why we're explaining this." George said.

"We're explaining why we can't stay at your apartment." Fred added.

"But, if you'd like, you can come live with us." George finished.

Percy looked at them hopefully. "I suppose that would be a nice solution, but. . . Why would you offer me that?" 

They frowned before looking at each other. "Isn't it obvious?" Fred asked.

"No, or else I wouldn't be asking." Percy snapped.

"It's because we love you." They said together.

"You love me?" Percy blushed and had a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course!" George said.

"You're our favorite sibling." Fred chimed in.

"I see." Percy's hopeful look turned into a sad one. "Siblings. . ." He muttered under his breath. "Perhaps it's for the best if I stay at my apartment."

"Did we upset you, Percy?" George asked.

"If we did something wrong, we don't know what it was." 

"You have to tell us so we can fix it."

Percy have them a sad smile. "It's okay. I'm the one who's doing something wrong. It's not you two. You two are. . . You two are perfect." 

The twins stared at each other and came to an agreement. "Stop us if we're wrong, Percy." George said.

"And please don't hold it against us if we are." Fred added.

"But we really love you." 

"As more than brothers." Fred tacked on.

"And I have a feeling you might feel the same way." George said.

Percy was staring at the with awe in his eyes, but the look changed to a serious one after Percy cleared his throat. "You know we'd have to keep it a secret. I love you both dearly, but I can't deal with being estranged from the family again. Ron and Ginny still don't like me." 

"We know." Fred said.

"And we don't want that either. It was horrible."

"Worst years of our lives really." 

George nodded. "Not seeing you made it feel like we were being punished for the feelings we have."

"How long have you had these feelings?" Percy asked warily.

"Since you're fifth year." George said.

"You were so cute prancing around as a prefect."

"Even cuter when your face got all red from yelling at us for pranks." George added.

Percy blushed brightly. "You think I'm cute?" 

"Oh, yes" fred answered first.

"Absolutely adorable."

"W-well, you both are quite handsome."

Fred and George grinned. 

"Well, since we're so handsome"

"How about a kiss?" Fred pointed to his cheek.

Percy surprised him with a peck to the lips instead, but it ended quickly enough so that he could place a kiss on George's lips, too.

"Percy. . ." Fred said.

He looked at them, the only sign of him being embarrassed was the red on his cheeks. His hands were held defiantly to his sides and he was looking straight at them. 

George and Fred tackled Percy to the floor. "Don't think you can get off with just that." Fred growled in his ear.

"That was too cute to let it end there." George said in his other ear.

Fred slowly slide his hands under Percy's shirt and George kissed and licked at his neck.

"Ah! Your hands are cold." Percy said to Fred.

He smirked. "Then warm them up for me, Percy." He kept rubbing his hands on the slowly being exposed chest.

"What about me, Perce?" George slid his hands onto Percy's back. "Are my hands cold?" 

"Y-yes." Percy said. "Will you be warming them up, as well?" 

A sharp nip on the neck. "Absolutely."

Undressing Percy was a slow, careful process. The twins wanted to savor this moment. Undressing themselves was a lot quicker and done in seconds. Percy barely had time to miss them before they were back on him, kissing and licking, sucking and biting all over him. Fred was on his chest and George was on the back of his thighs.

It wasn't long until Percy felt a bite on his right butt cheek. "George!" He said in surprise.

"I want to hear you say my name, too, Perce." Fred said before placing a surprisingly hard bite on his left nipple.

Percy gasped out Fred's name when he felt it.

Percy was practically writhing with pleasure. The twins, the boys he'd been in love with for so long, were giving him all this attention and it was fantastic. 

George saw a delicious sight from his point of view-mouthing at and groping Percy's ass. A twitching, pinkish brown hole was right in front of him. He abandoned where he was sucking on and spread Percy's ass to get a better view before licking right over the hole. 

Percy whimpered. "Nngh. Don't lick there. It's dirty." 

Fred perked up. "Are you rimming him? I wanted to do that." He whined.

George lifted up and smirked. "Guess you'll just have to wait for next time." He said before diving back down.

Fred frowned before a smirk came on his face. "Fine. Then you'll just have to wait until next time for this." He shimmied down and engulfed Percy's cock in his mouth.

Percy let out a string of whimpering noises. It was getting to be too much, but. . . "You both, hah. I luh- Nnng I love you both!" He yelled the last part when George's finger probed inside of him and pressed into his prostate causing him to cum into Fred's mouth.

Fred pulled back with a grin. "Delicious, Perce." 

George pouted. "I wanted to taste him, too."

Percy grabbed the back of their heads and pushed them together in a kiss before flopping back onto the floor and staring lazily at them.

George pulled back with a smile. "Fred was right." He leaned forward to Percy, Fred right next to him. "Delicious." They both kissed one of Percy's cheeks.

-

Fred and George had carried Percy up to their bedroom after the little rendevouz on the floor. 

"Separate beds?" Percy asked when he saw them.

The twins smiled brightly at him. "We don't love each other like we love you, Percy." George said.

"But we can be happy sharing. We share everything, anyway." Fred said. 

George used his wand to push the beds together and transfigure them into one large bed.

Percy had stayed silent after this new revelation.

"Ready for bed, Perce?" Fred asked as he lifted the covers and climbed into the side closest to the wall. George sat Percy next to him and climbed into the bed so that Percy was in the middle of the twins.

"Are you comfortable like this? We're going to be spending a lot of nights here." George asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. This is nice. I'm so happy that this is happening." 

The three snuggled together with smiles on their faces as they fell asleep.


End file.
